


Barking at the Wrong Tree

by DeeNuke



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, 19天 - old先, 19天 19 Days, 19天 | 19 Days, BL, Boy Love, Friendship, He Tian (19 Days) - Freeform, He tian - Freeform, Jealousy, Jian Yi (19 Days) - Freeform, Jian Yi - Freeform, Jianyi - Freeform, M/M, Old Xian 19 days, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Zhan Zheng Xi/Jian Yi - Freeform, Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days) - Freeform, Zhanyi - freeform, boylove, highschool, old xian, old先, one day, zhan zhengxi - Freeform, 展正希 - Freeform, 炸贱 - Freeform, 莫关山 - Freeform, 賀天 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNuke/pseuds/DeeNuke
Summary: Inspired by the 19 Days chapter where He Tian was slowly introduced as the guy who always needed to touch Jian Yi and how it affected Zhan Zheng Xi.
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Xixi/Jianyi, Zhan Zheng Xi/Jian - Relationship, Zhan Zheng Xi/Jian Yi, Zhanyi - Relationship, 展正希/见, 炸贱 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Barking at the Wrong Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with @fnm_sketchbook (IG) based on her idea as well - a jealous Zhan Zheng Xi.
> 
> @fnm_sketchbook's art (her part of the collaboration) can be found at the following link: https://www.instagram.com/p/CMked1dpp87/ <3 Give her ALL the LOVE!!!

There are some things that one does not want to be doing less than five minutes after arriving on the school grounds. Some of those things may include: getting into a fight, being scolded by your teachers, bumping into your archenemy or suddenly being on guard and annoyed. At seven in the morning on a potentially sunny Thursday, the latter was exactly what had happened to Zheng Xi as he and a very sleepy Jian Yi walked past the school gates.

There, like a dark and cursed shadow, appearing out of nowhere, was him: Zheng Xi’s new and very secret enemy. He was tall, dark-haired and, above all, annoying; that was the best way he could describe him. Trying to avoid an encounter, Zheng Xi gently pushed Jian Yi in front of him to make him walk faster. Unfortunately, he had not heard anyone walk behind them, too focused to just make it inside the classroom, to realise that he was, indeed, being followed.

Moments later, out of nowhere, he suddenly saw a long arm stretching towards him and Jian. It gently grabbed Yi from next to him, pulling him back. When Zheng Xi turned, he realised what had happened; the dark-haired guy was there. He had completely ignored him but gave Jian Yi a grin as though the two knew each other for a lifetime. He ruffled his hair before finally letting go of Yi and walked past them both as though nothing had happened.

It had been almost three weeks of that routine already. The guy was everywhere, was showing up out of nowhere, knew exactly where to find them and even at what time. At this point, Zheng Xi was contemplating skipping classes only to confirm his theory that they were being stalked, or at least Jian Yi was. He wanted to see if _‘Satan's spawn’_ \- that's what he had named him - was going to show up in such 'extreme' conditions.

With that thought in mind, Zheng Xi stopped walking, Jian Yi quickly hurrying back to him when he realised he had been left alone. The guy didn’t even bother to turn around to greet Zheng Xi as well, so with a grunt, he just exhaled, trying to calm down. His jaws clenched for a moment before he turned around and looked at Jian Yi, who was now standing in front of him, his eyes worried.

“Why did you stop?” Jian Yi asked, and Zheng Xi simply shook his head at him, dismissing whatever he had in mind and wanted to say. 

Jian was just as sleepy but now confused as well, trying to rearrange his hair, mumbling something about weird people and soft hair. Reaching out, Zheng Xi grabbed Yi’s jacket and pulled him closer.

“Come here…,” he muttered, once more glaring towards the school building. “Why are you always such a mess?” he continued silently, just randomly starting to adjust the jacket of Yi’s school uniform. 

“That bad?” Yi tilted his head to the side but suddenly smiled at the attention he was getting.

“Always…,” Zheng Xi sighed and blinked at a coffee stain on Yi's jacket. “When did this happen?”

Jian Yi followed his eyes, made a small sound, then forced a chuckle, “Oops…?” he shrugged a little but felt Zheng Xi pull the jacket off his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked, but instead of getting an answer, he felt the stares of other students suddenly on him, on both of them. 

Swallowing hard, he tried to take a step back, knowing Zheng Xi didn't like the attention, “What are you doing?” he awkwardly asked, but Xi didn't back off this time. Gently slapping his hand, Yi made him stop, then started to take the jacket off, “I’ll do it,” he said and looked around him. "What got into you?" he whispered, trying to understand what was going on.

Frowning at the question, Zheng Xi still didn't answer, “Just take it off…,” he pretty much ordered, and Yi did just that, not wanting to annoy him even further. Taking his own jacket off as well, Zheng Xi handed it to Yi, taking his in return and putting it on. “Don’t fucking ruin it…,” he pointed his finger at Yi as they switched uniforms. “And I mean it!" he threatened, realising that he was way too aggressive about the entire thing, judging by Yi's expression.

When he finally nodded, his expression softened, so with a sigh, Xi turned to leave.

“Thanks…,” the blondie answered and bumped into Zheng Xi on purpose, glueing himself to him, one cheek resting on Xi’s shoulder now. “That was very sweet of you…,” he added, all smiles. “What’s the occasion?” he went on, and Zheng Xi suddenly stopped walking again.

_'Indeed, what was the occasion?'_ Zheng Xi thought and felt a small knot in his throat. Sniffing, feeling a little awkward all of a sudden, he gave Yi a side glance, “You’re always a mess, Yi…,” he suddenly said, “can’t let you go around like that, you’re embarrassing me…,” he added, but before Yi could say something, maybe defend himself, Xi already felt him shrink away from him. That was not what he wanted to say out loud, but he could not properly word the thoughts he had started to have, so he just guiltily sighed now realising that he had hurt Yi’s feelings.

His pride did not yet allow him to admit the fact that since that dark-haired guy started to sniff around Jian Yi, he felt… rather jealous. At first, he thought it was because he didn’t want Jian to have other friends as though that promise the two had made in their childhood was going to be tainted if someone else was stepping in the friend role.

But Jian had other friends, maybe not as close as the two of them were, but he was not alone, and none of those people would make Zheng Xi feel so uncomfortable or irritated. The last time he felt like that was when Jian Yi had been courted by some other student. She had been all over him, bluntly declaring her affection in front of the entire class. Luckily for Zheng Xi, Jian Yi had rejected her, very clumsily, also maybe rudely, but he did, so that story was closed and behind them.

But now someone else was threatening his territory. With that thought in mind, silently grunting, Zheng Xi quickly wrapped his arm around Yi’s shoulders, dragging him closer to him. “What friend would I be if I would not take care of you?” he quickly added, turned his head to look at Yi and smiled a little. “No?” 

It seemed that that small gesture made Jian Yi relax because he instantly smiled back, feeling mildly relieved. Wrapping Zheng Xi’s jacket tighter around him, he lowered his eyes as he happily followed him into the school.

Too bad Zheng Xi was never going to find out how happy that little gesture had just made him, Yi thought. How much he was craving those moments, or just to be around him, and how much he appreciated still having him as a friend, that their promise was still standing. Though wearing Xi’s jacket was not going to make things easier for Yi, not when he could smell his scent all over him. Now he was following him through the hallways of the school like a lost puppy, watching him wear his stained jacket. However, his daydreaming was bluntly interrupted by Zheng Xi’s voice.

“So who’s the guy?” Zheng Xi suddenly asked, not even daring to look at Yi.

Jian Yi stopped walking, blinked a couple of times, trying to understand the meaning of Xi’s words. When they had finally sunk in, Yi looked around confused, then ultimately shrugged. “I honestly have no idea…,” he said and sighed. “I just wish he would stop touching me…,” he added and patted his own head. “I don’t like it.”

“Yeah, I don’t like it either,” Zheng Xi instinctively answered and reached out, placed his hand onto Yi’s head, and instead of ruffling his hair, he ran his fingers through it as though he was arranging it. He suddenly stopped, realising what he had done, and like a volcano erupting inside of him, heat swirled in his stomach. He swallowed hard, though Jian Yi was standing very still, staring at him wide-eyed and mouth open - so what he had done did not go unnoticed.

“W-what?” Yi instantly asked, blinked, feeling a little confused, then whatever thought he had, made his ears feel like they were burning, his breathing catching in his throat. 

Quickly taking his hand away, Zheng Xi looked around them, but as he could have guessed, there had been a couple of students who had noticed them, and now they were sniggering between themselves. “Nothing,” he quickly replied, taking a step back from Yi. “It’s just weird that he does that when he doesn't even know you…,” he sniffed. 

Intently listening, Yi slowly nodded, pondered, then shrugged. “I guess…,” he said and pressed his hand onto his stomach to calm the reeling inside it. His eyes were fixed on Xi’s hand, the one he had touched him with, as though he wanted to make him caress him again simply by using the power of his mind.

“Let’s just go…,” Zheng Xi said instead and sighed as though he was feeling defeated, “classes are about to start…,” he went on, then turned on his heels and hurried towards the classroom with a very quiet Jian Yi in tow.

Though, while the classes had now ended, Zheng Xi could still not focus properly on anything. It had been a constant battle between denying and admitting he was jealous, and then, when that debate had settled, the threat of the tall, dark-haired, annoying guy still loomed over him. Sure enough, now during P.E. the bastard was there, showing off, calling only Jian Yi’s name while they were on the field and praising only him.

Now eyes following Yi on the court, Zheng Xi squinted, making a small, annoyed sound. His new ‘enemy’ had just run past Yi and patted his back. Yes, he was always finding a reason to be near Yi and always touching him. Xi had gotten so irritated with him that in the end, he had asked around about who he was, only to find out that the guy was a bit the star of the school: top grades, had numerous fans between the female students, teacher’s favourite, the best of the basketball team - definitely tall enough for that. Now Zheng Xi was even more irked with the entire situation. That’s who he had to battle for Yi? But as the thought sank in, he made a defeated sound and lowered his eyes.

What in the world was he thinking anyway? Since when did he care? It was not like he had feelings for Yi… other than being friends, that is. But once again, when that thought had fully registered, it made his stomach lurch. He let out a deep breath, trying to relax and not spiral down in yet another denial-acceptance debate with himself. It would not be the first time since he had noticed his behaviour.

Looking up, he searched for Yi with his eyes, but instead, his attention turned to Tian once more - that was the guy’s name - He Tian. He saw him running up to Jian once more, ruffling his hair and smiling widely at him. Anger swelled inside his chest all of a sudden. Why the hell did he need to do that for? Just because Yi had passed him the ball? So did every other guy in the damn team; though, Tian didn’t do the same to them. He did not smile at them, did not run up to them and definitely did not fucking touch them, Zheng Xi thought, his jaws clenching. He punched the bench with his fist and stood up so suddenly that two of his classmates near him flinched then glanced at him with a judging look on their faces. 

“Yi!” Xi shouted and watched him stop running and turn towards him. “We’re switching!” he signalled, and despite Yi’s confused stare, he marched towards the basketball court.

Meeting Yi halfway there, he gently patted his back and gingerly pushed him towards the bench as he reached him. “Rest…,” he said silently and nudged his chin towards a bottle of water he had left there for him. 

“But…,” Yi sniffed, “I just got on the field…,” he argued, but then remained silent seeing Xi’s expression. “Xixi…,” he whispered, “what’s really going on?” he asked and swallowed hard. "You've been acting weird since this morning," he continued, now worried. "Is it something I did?" Yi asked, starting to feel guilty. He hated when he angered him, and Zheng Xi had been on edge the entire day. "It's because of the uniform?" he continued, nervously nibbling on his bottom lip. “I’ll be more careful. I promise!” 

Listening to Yi, Zheng Xi shook his head, "You did nothing wrong," he smiled a little. “Now go, relax…,” he answered, feeling a little defeated. "If I get tired, we can switch up again,” Xi sniffed and turned his head, and now eyes on Tian, he stepped onto the field.

Not arguing further, Jian Yi just nodded and went back, sitting down on the bench. There was a weird tension in the air, but couldn’t understand properly understand it. He watched Zheng Xi pick up the ball and throw it a little too hard towards Tian as though he wanted to hit him, not pass it to him. A small smile curved his lips, and he grabbed the bottle of water Xi had left for him, taking a small sip. “Kick his ass, Xixi…,” he whispered to himself.

Catching the ball, Tian squinted back at Zheng Xi then suddenly grinned. “I was wondering when you’re gonna show up…,” he grinned even more.

Turning his head, Zheng Xi glared before answering, “Glad I’m not disappointing then,” he said, but everyone else on the field suddenly felt tense and awkward, some of the other guys exchanging glanced, mildly confused.

“So you’re the war hound? The guardian?” Tian suddenly said, loud enough for everyone to hear. “Can you even bite, puppy,” he lazily dribbled, “because I can bite harder,” he added and laughed as he easily passed the ball to someone else, then sprinted into motion, keeping his eyes on Zheng Xi.

Ignoring the remark, Zheng Xi stepped back onto his spot. Someone from his team managed to get the ball and swiftly passed it to him. He ran towards the hoop, swerving. He could see Tian coming his way, but he suddenly heard a shout from somewhere behind him, warning him about something. He did a dribble through his legs before swerving once more and away from someone on the opposite team. Another dribble, then he jumped and scored.

Turning, Zheng Xi glared at Tian once more, a small smirk on his lips, “You were saying, mutt?” he briefly squinted as he turned his back and ran up back to his spot.

A few cheers went up into the air from the side benches, Jian Yi’s voice clearer than anyone else’s in Xi’s ears. Turning his head, he smiled at him, then moved along. It was then when Tian briefly stopped and watched them as though he had understood something. Moments later, though, his eyes changed focus and met with Xi’s again

Noticing Tian staring, Zheng Xi looked at Yi once more before making eye contact with Tian, “Barking at the wrong, tree, mongrel…,” he said, but to his surprise, Tian simply smiled back now. He saw him glance once more at Yi, only to turn and give Xi a mocking glance.

“Too bad…,” Tian said and passed the ball to someone on his team, “Can’t blame me, though,” he grinned as his eyes move to Yi for a moment, “it’s a pretty tree,” he said and looked back at Zheng Xi, grinning even wider. 

Taken aback, Xi stopped running and blinked. He turned around and gazed at Yi as though it was the first time he was seeing him. Tian was annoyingly right, though. Yi was pretty… handsome. After all, was it not why everyone was constantly praising him? Constantly having a crush on him? Pale skin, golden eyes, and light ash-blond hair, soft to the touch. Fit and very smooth, long legs and a devious smile, making everyone around them want to touch his hair and face. How many times had he heard them say that Yi was very soft, and it made them feel calmer and happier when they touched him? Too many to count by now. 

Swallowing hard, finally understanding his predicament, Zheng Xi’s jaws clenched. So that’s what it was. And he thought he had been immune. He briefly smiled to himself and swallowed hard. It was not just Yi’s kindness, his outgoing personality, his alarming recklessness, or his very odd way of suddenly becoming friends with his enemies or rivals; it was also the package all that was delivered, too. Looking away from Yi, Zheng Xi bent down and picked up the ball that had now rolled to his feet. With a sigh, he passed it to Tian. 

“Indeed…,” Xi suddenly said, his determination etched into his features. “Find yourself another tree…,” he added.

"Are you sure?" Tian said as he caught the ball. "I mean, you don't seem to want it...," he shrugged, then dribbled a couple of times.

"What I want is none of your business," Zheng Xi instantly replied. "My business, though, is what he wants, and that's not you...," he said, looking Tian straight in the eyes.

There was a moment of silence, and Tian looked past Zheng Xi in Jian Yi's direction. "And what does he want then?" Tian mockingly smiled. "You?" he pursed his lips, “If that’s the case, though I doubt it, I can make him forget about you, just step aside, pup...," he grinned.

A wave of anger moved through Zheng Xi in that very instant as though those words had somehow poisoned him. His hands clenched tightly into fists and his shoulders tensed. He watched Tian drop the ball and take a fighting stance as well, that cursed grin still on his lips. Xi could not remember the last time he had felt this angered. "Stepping aside is your job, mutt," he said, coldly glaring.

"Make me!" Tian answered, but just as he was about to take a step towards him, he saw Jian Yi running towards them instead. 

The blondie stopped right behind Zheng Xi, instantly reaching for him, hands grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back. "Xixi, what are you doing?"

"Go back, Yi," Zheng Xi softly smiled at him, his expression instantly changing the moment their eyes met as though to keep him calm. "Everything's okay," he nodded and gently placed his hand onto Yi's back, pushing him back towards the benches.

"No!" Jian Yi argued, moving away from his touch. He briefly looked over Xi's shoulder towards Tian, then back at him. "What does he want?" 

"You!" Zheng Xi silently said, and Jian Yi remained still, blinking confusedly. "Now go... I'll take care of this...," Zheng Xi sniffed.

“Me?” Yi shook his head, “what do you even mean? he argued. “And take care of that?” Jian Yi got even more alarmed, “What are you talking about? You’re not going to get yourself hurt because of me," he managed to snap out of it and eyed Xi again. “Why do you even care about what he wants?”

His nostrils flaring a little as he heard that last question, Zheng Zi opened his mouth to say something. True though, why would he care what Tian wanted? Though, replying truthfully to that question, meant he would also admit to Yi the reason as to why he was so bothered by Tian’s behaviour, so he reconsidered. ”I’ll be fine!" he said instead, but now Jian Yi grabbed him by the wrist with both hands, refusing to let go. “Yi, what are you doing?"

"You're not fighting him," Jian Yi shook his head. "I know that look on your face. I know you! Remember?" he insisted, but just as he wanted to continue, both he and Xi heard Tian laugh.

Glancing one more time in Yi’s direction, then back at Zheng Xi, Tian shook his head, “Alright, alright!” he nodded, “Roger that…,” he suddenly said and sighed deeply. He gave Zheng Xi a military salute, then turned his back on both of them. He took a few steps, bent down and retrieved the ball, then started to dribble, slowly putting everyone else in motion. 

Watching Tian for a couple of seconds, Xi didn’t waste more time. He lifted his hand, then signalled for another student to take his place. When finally someone else replaced him, he walked up with Jian Yi next to him towards the benches and sat back down. He said nothing, just waited for Yi to join him, then wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, faintly smiling to himself. No one could have him because no one knew him, not as he did, so no one else understood what Yi needed. Yi was very important. He was someone who could not be replaced… ever, and everyone else could fuck right off! 


End file.
